FE Musical
by Constalina
Summary: The characters of FE 9 and 10 sing songs from musicals! Drama, humor, etc... Chapter four: Micaiah and Sothe...
1. Work Song Tormod

**Author's Note:** I'm bored. Is there any other reason for idiocy? I just BORED.

Scene one: The laguz slavery

"Damn it all!" snapped Tormod. "Why are they still using laguz as slaves? It's against the law!" He ran through the woods, hearing pained cries on the other side of the bushes. Suddenly, voices rose, stopping Tormod in his tracks.

"_Look down, look down  
Don't look 'em in the eye  
Look down, look down,  
You're here until you die._"

"Singing? What sad words…" he muttered. His eyes lit with determination, and began running through the forest, with a deeper sense of urgency. A voice rose over the noise. Tormod saw a half-starved man stand and cry,

"_The sun is strong  
It's hot as hell below._"

He watched as other slaves pulled the man down and they replied,

"_Look down, look down,  
There's twenty years to go_."

Another prisoner dropped his tools, and raised his head to the sky,

"_I've done no wrong!  
Sweet Goddess, hear my prayer!_"

And as with the first man, he was pulled back, and they replied,

"_Look down look down,  
The Goddess doesn't care._"

A young boy, eyes filled with hope, stood and sang,

"_I know she'll wait,  
I know that she'll be true!_"

The older prisoners, eyes dull, empty, and half-hearted, replied,

"_Look down, look down,  
They've all forgotten you._"

Another man, smiling crazily sang,

"_When I get free ya won't see me  
Here for dust!_"  
The other slaves shook their heads, and sang,  
"_Look down, look down  
Don't look 'em in the eye_."  
An old laguz, looking closer to death than any of the others fell,

"_How long, oh Lord  
Before you let me die?_"  
Tormod began running again, unable to take the scene anymore. He ran and ran, looking for the person running the slavery, to stop the madness. He heard their last verse, and he choked with tears.

"_Look down, look down,  
You'll always be a slave  
Look down, look down,  
You're standing in your grave_."  
Suddenly he came upon a cottage, and a line of laguz standing at the door. He sneaked past tough looking guards, though he really, badly wanted to scorch them. He peeked into a window and saw two men, one a well dressed beorc, another a well beaten laguz, glaring at each other. The beorc man sang,  
"_Now bring me prisoner 24601  
Your time is up  
And your parole's begun  
You know what that means._"

Tormod blinked in surprise. "Prisoner?" he thought.  
"_Yes, it means I'm free._"  
The beorc slapped the laguz, who fell to the ground. Tormod's already lighted anger grew fiercer.  
"_No!  
It means you get  
Your yellow ticket-of-leave  
You are a thief_."  
"_I stole a loaf of bread._"  
"_You robbed a house._"

The laguz stood up, eyes showing cold fury.  
"_I broke a window pane.  
My sister's child was close to death  
And we were starving._"  
"_You will starve again  
Unless you learn the meaning of the law._"  
"_I know the meaning of those 19 years  
A slave of the law._"

Tormod ran to the front of the cottage, pushing away the laguz, past the surprised guards, and through the door. He saw the beorc and laguz, and yelled,

"In the name of the law, stop this madness!"

**Author's Note: **I feel dead. R&R, please…


	2. I'll Know Jill & Haar

**Author's note: **… OMFG, people actually reviewed! O.o I'm shocked. I'm switching scenes this time! :D

**Scene two**: The Daein wyvern delivery service

Jill hit Haar on the head. "Haar! Wake up! We've got orders!" Haar snored in reply. "Oh for the love of…" She grabbed her axe, and hit him with the handle, waking him up. "WAKE UP, HAAR!"

"I'm up, Jill. Sheesh, what am I supposed to do with you?" he said, yawning.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, how are you going to wed or anything? If you keep bonking people on their heads while their sleeping, no one will marry you, right?"

"I only have to do that with you, you narcoleptic poo! Besides I know who I'm going to marry." Haar nearly fell off his seat.

"Really? Who?"

"Well, I haven't met him yet but…"

"Then how do you know?" Jill smiled.

"Well… _I've imagined every bit of him  
To the strong moral fiber to the wisdom in his head  
To the home-y aroma of his pipe…_"

Haar sighed, and sang,

"_You have wished yourself a Scarsdale Galahad  
The breakfast-eating, Brooks-brothers type".  
_Jill hit the table and sang,

"_Yes, and I shall meet him when the time is right.  
I'll know when my love comes along  
I won't take a change.  
I'll know he'll be just what I need  
Not some fly-by-night fantasy romance._"

"_And you'll know at a glance by the two-pair of pants,_"Haar interrupted sarcastically.

"_I'll know by the calm steady voice  
Those feet on the ground.  
I'll know as I run to his arms  
That at last I've come home safe and sound.  
Until then, I shall wait.  
Until then, I'll be strong.  
Oh, I'll know, when my love comes along._"

"Oh, so you'll know just by looking at him," he said.

"Yes! What about you?" she said.

"Hmm…_Mine will come as a surprise to me.  
Mine I lead to chance and chemistry. _

_Suddenly I'll know when my love comes along  
I'll know then and there  
I'll know at the sight of her face  
How I care, how I care, how I care  
And I'll stop. And I'll stare.  
And I'll know long before we can speak  
I'll know in my heart.  
I'll know and I won't ever ask  
Am I right, am I wise, am I smart.  
And I'll stop. And I'll stare.  
At that face. In the throng.  
Yes, I'll know when my love comes along  
I'll know  
When my love comes along._"

"So, have you found that love yet, Haar?" asked Jill.

"Yep," he replied.

"Well, you can show me who she is when we get back? We've got deliveries to make. See you! And you better do your delivery, or else!" And with that, she ran out of the door. Haar sighed again.

"What a clueless girl. How am I supposed to show her? Maybe I should go get a mirror… Well, I'll just have a quick nap… Zzzz…"

**Author's note: **Yes, I cut the song short. I am half-dead, again. D: Any guesses on this song? Also, you can place requests for songs, as long as they are from musicals, and I'll see what I can do… I'm so impatient... :D


	3. Infected Soren

**Author's Note: **Sorry, I've been a bit busy as of late, so I couldn't update this. Sorry!

**Scene three: **Greil's retreat/ Soren's room

Soren lay on his bed, really angry about something. His brain felt like it was going to explode with emotion. Joy and sorrow, love and hate, he couldn't help but feel it. He heard the door creak open, and he sat up. Ike was standing at the doorway.

"Hey, Soren. Mind if I come in?" he asked. Soren remained quiet, so Ike stepped into the room and closed the door. There was silence for a while before Ike spoke up again.

"You know, she's crying."

Soren glared at Ike.

"She was a fool to ask me that."

Ike stared at him blankly.

"… Why did you reject her? It's common knowledge she likes you, and I can tell you want to be with her." Soren was slient, again. "It's because you're a Branded right?" A flash of anger sparked in Soren's eyes.

"Well, what other reason would there be, Ike?! If she finds out, she would feel utter repulsion towards me! You may think differently, but there are people, beorc and laguz alike, who detest people like me. It would hurt too much if she turned out to be one of those people…" He broke off. Ike sighed.

"It isn't a curse, Soren. It doesn't change who you are."

"Damn this! If hadn't been born like this, do you know how easier life would be?! Everyone's noticing Ike! While they grow, I'm still the same! They'll find out! This is more than a curse… I'm… I'm… _I'm...infected  
I'm infected  
by your genetics._"

"Soren?" Ike was worried, Soren seemed to have a crazed look in his eyes. He grabbed Soren's shoulders, but was shrugged off violently.

"_Soren, I'm the doctor  
Soren, I'm your father  
Oh, Soren, that was close!  
Take your medicine._"

"Hey Soren! Get a hold of yourself!" yelled Ike, panicking slightly. This was unusual behaviour for anyone, let alone Soren. Yet again, Ike was shrugged off and continued.

"_I'm infected by your genetics  
Soren, you're my patient  
Soren, be more patient  
You have limitations, don't go chasing flies  
I must be protective  
You cannot be reckless  
That's what is expected when you are infected  
I'm infected by your genetics  
I'm infected by your genetics  
And I don't think that I can be fixed  
No, I don't think that I can be fixed  
Tell me why, oh why are my genetics such a bitch?_"

"…" Ike was frightened by now. Soren isn't the type to lose his cool, and go insane so quickly. He also wasn't the type of person to swear.

"_It's this blood condition  
Damn this blood condition!  
Mother can you hear me?  
Thanks for the disease!  
Now I am sequestered  
Part of the collection  
That's what is expected when you are infected  
That's what is expected when you are infected  
That's what is expected when you are infected  
How much of it's genetics?  
How much of it is fate?  
How much of it depends on the choices that we make?  
He says I have her eyes, did I also inherit his shame?  
Is heredity the corporate, 'cause stop it  
or am I a slave?  
I'm infected by your genetics  
I'm infected by your genetics  
What hope has a guy who is sick?  
My dream of a life past this fence  
It really makes no difference  
'Cause I know that I'll never be fixed…_" Soren came back to his senses, and stared at the shocked Ike.

"Soren…?"

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me…" Ike smiled.

"Ah, it's okay. Just apologize to her tomorrow. Good night, Soren."Soren nodded, and Ike left the room. Soren lay down on his bed again and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath.

"… _Tell me, why oh why are my genetics such a… bitch…?_" He drifted off, not noticing the purple-haired girl who peeked into the room.

"Oh, Soren…" she said, before walking away.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I was kind of ecstatic that there was a song that suits the Branded so well. I couldn't resist making Soren the character in this chapter~ He is my fave character! :D


	4. All I Ask of You Sothe & Micaiah

**Author's note: **Hey, guess what? I got bored again. Amazink ishn't it?

**Scene four: **Daein Liberation Army Camp (set in RD)

"Micaiah! What's wrong? Micaiah!" Sothe yelled chasing after the distressed light mage. Micaiah kept on walking away from him, so he grabbed her shoulder. "Micaiah, answer me!" Micaiah turned around tears swelling in her eyes.

"Do you want to know? I'm afraid! I'm afraid of letting my people down! I'm afraid I'll mess up! Then I'm afraid of what happens after the war, if they ever find out what I am… Sothe, I'm terrified!" She turned around, sobbing. "I can't stop thinking about it…"

"I… Micaiah, don't cry… Please…" Seeing she wasn't looking any better, Sothe took a deep breath, and sang, "_No more talk  
of darkness,  
Forget these  
wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you -  
my words will  
warm and calm you.  
Let me be  
your freedom,  
let daylight  
dry -your tears.  
I'm here,  
with you, beside you,  
to guard you  
and to guide you . . ._"_  
_Micaiah turned around, and grabbed his hands, shaking slightly, and she too sang,_  
_"_Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . .  
Say you need me  
with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all  
you say is true -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ._"

She hugged him, crying into his clothes, and he whispered,

"_Let me be  
your shelter,  
let me  
be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you  
your fears are  
far behind you . . ._"_  
_Their eyes met, and she said,

"_All I want  
is freedom,  
a world with  
no more night . . .  
and you  
always beside me  
to hold me  
and to hide me . . ._"_  
_He smiled and said, in a louder voice,

"_Then say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Iet me lead you  
from your solitude . . .  
Say you need me  
with you  
here, beside you . . .  
anywhere you go,  
let me go too -  
Christine,  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ._"

She pulled away, from him, helplessness in her eyes and sang,

"_Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word  
and I will follow you . . ._"_  
_They both looked at each other, eyes glittering, in unison singing,

"_Share each day with  
me, each  
night, each morning . . ._"

"_Say you love me . . ._" said Micaiah.

"_You know I do . . ._" replied Sothe, gentleness obvious in his voice. Then they said in unison,

"_Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ._"_  
_They pulled closer, and kissed. It was a timeless moment, and they didn't want to stop. Finally, they pulled away singing,

"_Anywhere you go  
let me go too . . .  
Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . ._"

Sothe and Micaiah walked away, full moon shining on them. They were the light of that night.

**Author's note: **What can I say? I got lazy. I'm open to requests. I'm running out of ideas, fast.


End file.
